Where You Go
by Malkavian-Acts
Summary: Naoko isn't ordinary,she remembers her past life completely.Now she has to try to keep herself from changing anything!But she finds that to be difficult when her brothers don't have a bright future ahead.And a voice tells her to look inside,sounds cheesy!
1. When You Die

**WOOT! Another Naruto Fiction. I'm uber excited about this one and I've enjoyed writing it so far. I hope you guys like it too. Now, I do have a confession. I really liked n a g a s h i . n o . k u r o's idea of reincarnation that she applied in Sinheart (awesome fanfic READ IT...its FMA btw). SO I sort of...stole it (*GASP*) but just in how my character gets to Naruto nothing else! I promise! If there's a huge deal about it I'll ask her permission but I don't want to bother her when plenty of people share other ideas like the falling through a hole or lightning strikes the TV. Anyway, this is just the prologue so its sort of short-ish. Hope you enjoy!**

**I dont own Naruto!**

* * *

Naoko Uchiha. I was born with that name. But I wasn't at the same time. My mother was an Uchiha along with my father, but they were not at the same time. My body is Naoko Uchiha, my _soul _is Samantha Wilson.

I remember the day I was born, not clearly but it seemed like it happened last year and not the eternal blackness most children recall. I remember my mother holding me for the first time as a curious Itachi stared at me. I knew that I had somehow been reborn in the Naruto universe. Even though I couldn't speak yet, my mind still worked like it had in my teenage body before my untimely death.

Some of the Uchiha family call me unnatural, they are not wrong of course. But its still not nice of them to say. I impressed the family with my high level math and mature thinking that I exhibited but Itachi didn't have to worry about me out showing him. He was still the best at the ninja art.

In fact, I had trouble learning how to read since Japanese wasn't my first language. Itachi agreed to help me though...if I taught him, 'the strange language I spew out every once in a while'. So I taught him English and he taught me how to read. Whenever we didn't want someone to know what we were saying we would talk to each other in English. And wouldn't you know it, everyone thought it was another example of how big of geniuses we were. 'They created their own language! How smart is that?'

Sasuke was born around the same time I was allowed to start training. I was allowed to go see Mikoto when she had finally given birth. Itachi knew I wanted to go despite me not verbally saying so. Supposedly I get certain looks on my face. Sasuke was adorable, he didn't have much hair and was asleep by the time we got there. Mikoto was holding him and Fugaku picked me up so I could have a better look. They knew I wouldn't cry, my body's need to cry had passed already and my mind had gotten full control of my actions. Mikoto let Itachi hold Sasuke for a few moments and she let me hold his hand. His hair was just as black as everyone else that was in the room. It made me miss my red hair.

It wasn't long after that the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Itachi watched over Sasuke and I while our parents went to help anyway they could. The terror didn't last as long as it seemed and our parents returned giving us news of the Kyuubi's defeat and the Fourth Hokage's death. The funeral was attended by a lot of people, everyone in the village probably.

I miss my old life, a lot. But I'm technically dead there, I should be grateful to be alive at all. But every time I help Mikato in the kitchen, I can't help but cry a little when I remember my mom and how much I miss her. Or every time Fugaku will have me help him with his clan paperwork I am filled with a moment of loss when I remember my father. My grandparents, friends, sister, everything were left behind. But I got my adventure.

I got my adventure.

* * *

"Itachi-nii."

"Yes Naoko-chan?" Itachi sat on the floor as he sharpened his sword and I stood in front of him.

"Father said you made ANBU." Not a question.

"Yes."

"...May I talk with you Itachi-nii?" It was of the utmost importance after all. Itachi makes ANBU and not long after that kills Shisui, and then the clan. I don't want to die again, so convincing Itachi into not killing me and Sasuke is of the utmost importance. I know he won't kill Sasuke but that doesn't mean he won't kill me. This is a risky move, but it is needed.

"Sure Naoko-chan," he replied and stood. He led me to one of the clan's many training fields and sat down with his back against one of the training posts. I sat across from him and took off my headband, I had turned into a Chunin earlier this year, it was hot and the headband caused my forehead to chafe. There was a moment of silence as Itachi allowed me to gather my thoughts.

"I have a confession of sorts to make, Itachi. You have to promise not to reveal this to anyone else, not even the Hokage or Father. Not even Sasuke," I started off staring into his eyes. Itachi stared back a moment before nodding. "...I'm not sure if you'll believe me, but at least listen. I know I've always been a weird child and I can tell you why. And I know you always wanted to know how I knew English before the native language. I'm going to tell you, Itachi." And so I did. I told Itachi that I had been reincarnated as his sister and I remember my past life as perfectly as he remembers his life. He believed that well enough. But then I told him that this world was a fictional book series in my past life. I didn't tell him any details, I didn't even tell him that the main character was Naruto. Yet he still believed me in a sort of tentative manner. Not only that but he told me that he was thankful that I trusted him enough to tell him this. "But that's not all, Itachi." I continued with a grim face. "I-I know what the council wants you to do," I told him and tried not to panic when his face turned grim too. "I just want you to know that I won't step in your way. This is necessary for this world's continuation, no matter how much it hurts you, Sasuke, or even myself. I just wanted you to know that I won't..._don't_ blame you Itachi." I stood up and hugged him. I could tell he was surprised. After all, I never hugged him, Fugaku, Mikato, or Sasuke. I had been trying to keep a distance from them my whole life so that when they die, I won't be effected. But I couldn't help it. I loved Itachi as my brother, as a brother I always wanted back home. My sister and I never got along and Itachi became that brother I wished I had. Itachi hugged me back and rubbed my back as I started to cry, but all he said was thank you.

The dreaded day passed not too long after that, leaving me nothing but a broken Sasuke. He changed after that, like I expected. The Council allowed me to be Sasuke's guardian despite my age luckily.

Now...I just had to wait.

* * *

**So...what did you think? I know its another extra Uchiha sibling story but I think its different at the same time. I've taken the test and she's not a mary-sue. She won't even get the Sharingan! That's one of the first things I decided. I have almost 50 pages so far so I hope to finish this.**


	2. After An Arguement

**Whelp...this is the second chapter, yay! Anyway...I dont have much to say. Please forgive the occasional spelling or grammar error. I can't pick them out very well when I proof my own work. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"I see you passed," I stated as Sasuke tied his headband around his forehead like mine is. He nodded and fiddled with it. I smiled and gave him a hug causing him to stiffen. "I'm so proud of you, Sasuke," I whisper. He relaxed and hugged me back before pulling away. I smiled and looked around before stiffening. A blonde boy sat a swing not to far from the entrance of the school. "Who's that Sasuke?" I asked pretending not to know.

"That's Naruto, he's dead last in our year and it appears he didn't pass. Loser," Sasuke said with a snort.

"I see." I looked back over to see the swing empty.

And so it begins.

* * *

"I've called you all here because a Sacred Scroll has just been stolen." Murmurs of shock and concern started and the Hokage quieted them with a wave. "The thief is Naruto Uzumaki. We do not know why he has stolen the scroll but we need everyone here to search for him before something happens to him and the scroll." He waited a moment before dismissing everyone with a wave leaving Iruka ,the Hokage, and myself. "Did you need something Uchiha-san?"

"I was just thinking...about where Uzumaki may have gone," I answered trying to think of what to say. While I was here I wasn't going to change anything...but I would make sure everything happened like it was supposed to.

"Really? Any suggestions?" he asked almost unbelievingly.

"Yes. Knowing Naruto, he probably wasn't thinking about hiding when he stole the scroll. He was most likely more concerned about training, but self-preservation tells him he needs to train out of sight. The perfect place would be-"

"The forest!" Iruka exclaimed before disappearing.

"Well...yes. I suppose that could be it too," I finished lamely. I tried making it sound like that wasn't really what I meant so I didn't seem so...suspicious I guess. After all, the Hokage is a smart man. The Hokage gave me a smile and with a wave of his hand, dismissed me. I nodded and left to go 'find' Naruto. More like avoid the whole scene all together.

I 'searched' with other chunin for awhile before we got the call that Iruka had found Naruto and that we were to report back to get the whole story. When we got there the Hokage explained how Mizuki had tricked Naruto into taking the scroll and how he then tried to kill Naruto. But Iruka stepped in and saved Naruto, Naruto then used the Shadow Clone Jutsu to take out Mizuki who was now being interrogated. All's well that ends well and all that. Naruto even got a headband for his duty.

I didn't tell Sasuke what the great search was about...no matter how much he bothered me. He'd probably find out later.

* * *

"Alright Sasuke, you are meeting you're sensei today! Now, remember everything I have told you; be respectful, kind to your teammates, and don't get...moody. Got it?" Sasuke just glared at me from the door way before grunting. "Look, I know I'm only 4 years older than you, but I'm still your older sister and you need to listen to what I say, got it? ...Now...have fun!" I ruffled his hair causing him to growl and roll his eyes before he slammed the door behind him. I let my smile drop and sighed. Even though I kept trying to keep a distance between us, I can't help but love Sasuke. He's my brother after all. I have to let him go eventually though, I'm not going to keep him here when he tries to leave...no matter how much I want to. Who knows what will happen if I do? Everything ends for the best I know, so I'll make sure everything happens like it's supposed to. Now then.

I looked over to my window to see a falcon sitting on the sill. Nodding, I left and headed towards the Hokage Tower. Looks like he wants me to know who Sasuke's teacher is. Not that I don't already know.

"Uchiha-san, nice to see you. I invited here for reasons I'm sure you can guess," the Hokage greeted as he waved towards a seat. I sat down and noticed Iruka standing to the right of Sarutobi. Iruka waved quickly.

"Yes, sir. I assume you wanted to inform me about who Sasuke's sensei will be. It's a very important decision after all," I answered with a small smile. He nodded before turning his attention to his crystal ball. I always thought the crystal ball was weird but I ignored the strangeness and looked inside as well. He made the image of Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura sitting alone in a room while waiting for their sensei appear. It looks like Naruto had just rigged the door with the eraser. It wasn't long before Kakashi stepped inside and got hit by Naruto's prank.

"As you can see, I chose Kakashi-san to be Team 7's sensei. The girl is Sakura Haruno," he informed me and tried ignoring Naruto's immaturity.

"Good decision Hokage-sama. Kakashi has a Sharingan eye, correct?" I asked as the group moved to someplace else.

"Indeed, I thought it would be best since...your Sharingan hasn't shown up yet, correct?" My face darkened as I nodded. It is true, I have shown no signs of a Sharingan. Itachi spent most of the time leading up to his 'betrayal' in helping me to try making it develop. But to no avail. I have simply concluded that I am one of the unlucky Uchiha that doesn't receive a Sharingan. I blame it on the fact that I'm not a true Uchiha, Itachi had agreed. "Because of this we decided that Sasuke should have a sensei that can help him train with his Sharingan. Are you sure you will never receive yours?" he continued.

"Yes, sir. I am quite sure. There were plenty of situations I could have used it during my Chunin Exam. Never did it show," I admitted sadly. Sarutobi nodded grimly.

"As you can see, they will be having their test tomorrow," he said bringing my attention to the disbanding group in the crystal ball. " If you like, you can come tomorrow to watch how it plays out with Iruka and I," he invited me. I was pleasantly surprised and nodded.

"O-of course, sir. I'd love to. Sasuke won't let me train with him anymore so this would make me very happy. Thank you, sir," I said with a bow. Sarutobi nodded with a smile and dismissed me. I poofed away to go back home.

* * *

"...So who's on your team?" I asked as I set a plate down in front of Sasuke. He just grunted and began to eat. I glared as I sat down across from him. "Sasuke...I've had this talk with you a million times before. I know you feel like I don't understand but...Damnit Sasuke! You're not the only one who lost everything that night! They were my family too, Sasuke! I don't understand why you won't _talk_ to me!" I slammed the table suddenly causing a few things to rattle. Sasuke looked up and gave me a startled look that I returned. "I-I'm sorry...excuse me." I stood up suddenly and left in a poof. I never yelled at Sasuke. No matter what he did. Its just...I've lived here for...16 years. And he doesn't seem to care. I miss the old Sasuke, the smiling little boy that would follow me whenever Itachi wasn't available. The one that would get a smile out of me when no one else in the family would. After I confessed to Itachi that one day, the only other one I ever hugged was Sasuke. And here he is acting like I'm just another stranger. I sort of am...but...damnit! I sat down in defeat on the top of the Hokage Monument. The view from up here was amazing, especially at night. The lights of the Village made the view sort of romantic and I sighed as I put my head on the rail that surrounded the cliff.

"Uchiha-san?" a voice broke my thoughts. I was startled but didn't let it show as I turned towards the voice slowly. The first thing I noticed was the silver hair that was slightly lopsided and I recognized who it was immediately.

"Hatake-senpai! Uh, nice to meet you. I'm Naoko, Sasuke's sister," I introduced myself as I stood and bowed. He bowed back and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Uchiha-san. I see you're more polite than Sasuke-kun," he joked.

"Yes, sir. I apologize if he was rude at all."

"No not all...well somewhat but whatever. What are you doing out here, Uchiha-san?" he asked as I sat back down with my feet swinging over the edge of the cliff.

"I-uh..I had a fight with Sasuke earlier. More like I exploded in his face though," I answered with a sigh. He sat down beside me.

"Want to talk about?" he asked acting like he didn't care one way or the other.

"You just met me Hatake-senpai. I don't want to burden you."

"It sounds like its been burdening _you_ for awhile. And sometimes it's the best way for acquaintances to become friends," he shot back. I sat silent for a moment before sighing.

"Sasuke just...doesn't talk to me you know. I'm his sister but the way he acts, I might as well be a stranger. I thought that being his only relation left he'd be a little more...I don't know, loving I guess. But no matter what I say or do, he just keep pushing me away. I tried again tonight while we were eating dinner and he just ignored me again. I snapped and yelled at him. I've always been good at hiding my frustration though and I was ashamed at my lack of control and ran. W-what if he hates me _more_ now?" I ranted, a few tears left my eyes and I quickly rubbed them away. Why can't I keep control? I know my body is almost 16 but _I'm_ almost _30_ now! Where has all my control gone?

"Hmm, I doubt he hates you Naoko-san. During the introductions today, he mentioned you." I looked up at this. "He said, 'I don't like much...except for my sister and I will make my dream a reality; kill a certain someone, restore my clan, and protect my sister.' He cares about you a lot I imagine," Kakashi told me. My face turned to shock and I looked at him with wide eyes.

Sasuke...cares?

"A-are you sure, Kakashi-senpai?"

"That's what he said. Strange that he would admit something like that-" I cut him off when I hugged him unexpectedly. I let go just as quickly.

"Thanks so much, Kakashi-senpai! I got to go now, bye!" I yelled as I ran back home.

_... 'That was strange,' Kakashi thought lightly as he stood and watched the rapidly disappearing kunoichi. And was it just him or...did she seem older than 16? His eyes narrowed in contemplation before he too, poofed away._

I panted outside the door to my house and quickly tried to gain my bearings. When I felt better, I silently crept open the door and looked inside. Sasuke was pacing around the living room and grumbling. I smiled; if he was pacing that meant he was worried and that meant he really did care! I stepped inside and was immediately assaulted by Sasuke's glare. He stomped up to me and I thought he was going to lecture me but instead he wrapped his arms around me and stuffed his face into my neck.

"Don't _ever_ worry me like that again, Nee-san," Sasuke grumbled into my neck and tightened his hold. I blinked my wide eyes as I returned his hug.

"Does this mean you really care?" I whispered as I set my chin on top of his head. I was shocked when he suddenly pushed me away and scowled.

"Of course I care! You're all I have left!" he yelled and I was surprised to see tears prick his eyes. "I'm sorry I never show it but...I really do care Nee-san," he finished quietly and he wiped his eyes quickly. I gathered him up into another hug.

"I'm sorry Sasuke...I really shouldn't have doubted you. But you have to understand that its hard to know what you're thinking when you never talk to me okay?" I told him. He nodded into my neck and I grasped him tightly.

So much for not getting attached.

* * *

"You don't look very happy, Uchiha-san," Iruka observed as I glared into the crystal ball that Sarutobi had set out. It currently displayed Kakashi who had just showed up at where the team was supposed to be meeting.

"I'm not," I snorted as I glared at Kakashi's image. "He told them not to eat breakfast and so Sasuke didn't eat anything this morning," I ranted with a growl. "I told him, 'Sasuke, you will wish you had eaten this nice and tasty breakfast I made.' And you know what he said?" Iruka shook his head hurriedly as if he was worried to make the wrong move. "He said, 'I don't want to get sick during my test,' and left before I could do anything! Can you believe that? He inferred that I was a bad cook! I'm not exactly the best out there but that doesn't mean I'm so bad it will make him sick! The nerve! And its all _Kakashi's_ fault! If he hadn't told them to not eat breakfast than this morning would have gone by like usual!" I fumed and clenched my hands into fists. The Hokage just chuckled.

"Sasuke-kun was referring to the fact that Kakashi told them that his test was so tough that if they ate they'd just throw it up. Sasuke-kun didn't mean to insult your cooking I'm sure," Sarutobi explained with a smile.

"...I'm still beating up Kakashi next time I see him," I grumbled as I watched the group struggle with the task set before them. We watched in silence before Iruka decided to break it.

"Do you hang out with your team anymore Naoko-san?" he asked curiously, probably reminiscing in his old Genin days.

"Not really. Once we all became Chunin, we became to busy to hang out and Ryuu-sensei got a new team so he's busy as well," I answered blandly. I never really became friends with my team. I succeeded in keeping my distance with them and they stopped attempting to get close after the Clan Massacre. I guess they figured I was just another angsty Uchiha.

"That's too bad," he answered sadly.

"It was hard even communicating with them really. They thought I was too young to be a Genin since I was 9 and they were 12. It didn't matter much though since I thought they were dumb ," I shrugged. "Kakashi-senpai sure isn't giving them any mercy, is he?" I commented on the scene the ball continued to display.

"Kakashi has never had a team before. He's failed all of them. He's a tough teacher," Sarutobi replied taking a puff of his pipe.

"What? He's never passed a team before? You've basically signed them up for automatic failure!" Iruka exclaimed and looked at the ball worried for Naruto.

"I'm sure they'll pass Iruka-san," I reassured as Kakashi gave them their new final verdict. "See! They passed! Now go find Naruto and treat him while I do the same with Sasuke," I ordered patting him on the back and waving goodbye to the Hokage.

"Where do you want to celebrate, Sasuke?" Said boy jumped a mile high when I appeared behind him. He turned sharply and glared at me.

"Don't do that."

"Whatever you say Sasuke! Now where do you want to go?" I asked looping my arm through his and I began walking randomly.

"...Anywhere is fine...and how do you know I passed?" he responded narrowing his eyes at me like I was suspicious.

"I watched from the Hokage Tower of course! I'm glad you guys finally figured out the purpose of the exercise, you were beginning to worry me! And I noticed you finally got Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (The Great Fireball Jutsu) down, good job! It took me forever," I rambled and Sasuke just rolled his eyes at me. But I noticed the smile he was trying to hide, it made me smile too.

* * *

"..." Sasuke waited patiently while I thought over my decision. "So...you want me to teach you a new jutsu as a present?" I asked for confirmation. He just nodded. "What would you want me to teach you?"

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (The Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)," he answered immediately. I remembered him watching as I continuously trained with that one. Even now I could see the excitement in his eyes as he thought about learning it. Its not that powerful of a technique but it is C-rank...and he does learn it eventually anyway, why not?

"Alright, Sasuke. I'll teach it to you, but I'm telling you right now its not easy. Its C-rank so you'll have to train hard and don't get frustrated okay?" I gave him my verdict and led him outside to the Uchiha training compound. "Watch me do it the first time and then I'll break it down," I ordered. Right, now then. My hands for the proper seals; Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger. I brought my right and up to my mouth and blew. A volley of fireballs flew out of my mouth and I used my chakra to make them dance around for a moment before letting them die. "Now, what did you notice?"

"Its similar to the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu but with different hand seals and it creates numerous fireballs," he answered immediately.

"And, unlike the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu , you can use your chakra to move the fireballs," I included peaking his interest. "The seals are as follows-"

We continued training for the rest of the day before I told Sasuke it was time to go back inside. He was covered in little scorch marks from where the fire balls would back fire but other than that he looked pretty satisfied with today's progress.

"Okay, so all you have to do is continue to practice that in your free time and you'll have it in no time!" I told him with a smile. He returned a smaller version and said good night before going into his room. I sighed and collapsed onto the couch when his door closed. Closing my eyes, I tried to release all of the stress that had built up and released it all in a big breathe. Everything was going to happen soon. Team 7 will leave on their 'C-rank' mission where Sasuke will get his Sharingan. When they get back they'll participate in the Chunin Exams where Sasuke receives the curse mark and Gaara tries to help destroy Konoha. And the Third Hokage will die. I opened my eyes and stretched. First things first...I must go on the 'C-rank' mission with them. If everything doesn't go according to plan...it could ruin everything. That settles it! I stood up and went to my room. I'm going to the Wave Country!...At least, that's the plan.

* * *

**So I posted this chapter before a week passed but I think I'll post next chapter on Sunday or Monday...it really depends.**


	3. On A Mission

**Okay, so the title was Reborn: And its a Pain, right? Well, I changed it *GASP* I know, I know. But I felt that the original title felt too...comical. It annoyed me and it was a lame title to begin with. I couldn't think of anything...and now I have! So its changed..._yay!_ Anyway...please read and enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"Can't we get a real mission?" Naruto yelled in response to all of the Hokage's suggestions for a new mission. I didn't really blame him, they all sounded more like chores. Iruka and I were supposed to be helping the Hokage with filing and such today. I volunteered when my other available mission was to help weed some lady's garden, ugh. I watched in amusement as Hokage explained the mission ladder but he was being ignored by Team 7 who was listening to Naruto ramble.

"Naruto! Weren't you paying attention!" Sarutobi yelled when he realized he was being ignored.

"Uh, sorry Hokage-sama," Kakashi apologized for his students.

"You act like I'm still that annoying prankster that I used to be , old man! Well I'm not! I'm a ninja now and I deserve a cool mission!" Naruto whined before pouting with his arms crossed. Sasuke just glared at me in shame of his team mate.

"Naruto! How dare-!" Iruka began.

"You're right," the Hokage stated simply shocking everyone in the room. "Naruto's a ninja now and wants to prove so. I'll give you a C-rank mission. You'll be escorting someone. Please, bring him in Uchiha-san." He waved his hand at me and I nodded. I ignored Sakura and Naruto's 'Huh?'s at my name and brought the bridge builder in.

"Is it a princess? Maybe a lord?" Naruto guessed excitedly.

"I would like you to meet Tazuna-san. A bridge builder from the Land of Waves," the Hokage introduced the man.

"Huh? These brats are going to be escorting me? And what's with the dumb look on the short one's face?" Tazuna grumbled before taking a swig of whatever was in the bottle he was holding. Naruto laughed at that until he realized who Tazuna meant.

"Hokage-sama, if I may make a request?" I piped up quieting the room down.

"Yes, Uchiha-san."

"May I go with them?" This caused a surprised look to make its way around the room.

"Why?"

"Well, it's a C-rank mission and there are currently three D-ranked ninja with on B-rank sensei. This, in terms of percentage, gives them only enough skill for a D-rank mission still. If you had a C-ranked ninja, myself, this ups the percentage to the appropriate C-rank skill level," I answered making it purposefully confusing. The Hokage merely quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at me. "...Plus I want to accompany Sasuke-_chan_ on his first mission outside of the Village! It could be very amusing for me. And I was in the middle of teaching him a new jutsu," I continued trying to embarrass Sasuke. I noticed a slight blush accompanying Sasuke's glare as his team mates turned to him.

"Sasuke-_chan_?" they both asked at the same time but Sasuke just turned his head away and growled.

"...Well, I don't see how it could hurt. Who knows, maybe this will help you decide if its time to try for Jounin soon, hmm? Alright, Naoko Uchiha will help Team 7 on their C-rank mission. Be ready to leave tomorrow morning," the Hokage decided. I smiled happily before turning and looping my arm through Sasuke's and beginning to leave.

"H-hey! Wait! How do you know Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked causing me to stop and Sasuke tried to get me to let go.

"He's my younger brother of course! Now, we've got to go home and pack, right Sasuke?" With that, we left.

That morning, Sasuke still refused to talk to me. I guess I went overboard in embarrassing him...all well! He'll get over it eventually! We were the first to arrive at the gates closely followed by Sakura, Tazuna, and Naruto. Kakashi was the last one and was at least an hour late.

"Wow! This is awesome! I've never been outside the village before!" Naruto was quiet obviously excited about...well, everything I guess.

"I'm supposed to believe I'm safe with this little twerp," Tazuna snorted.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san. Kakashi-senpai is a Jounin and I'm a Chunin so you'll be perfectly safe with us," I told him before Naruto could respond.

"You don't look much older than them," he retorted with a disbelieving look. I held back my anger with clenched fists but a happy face.

"You would be correct. I'm only 16 but I graduated at 9 and became a Chunin four years ago. The Hokage is trying to get me to go for Jounin but I wish to wait some more," I answered ignoring the surprised looks on Sakura and Naruto's faces.

"Hmph." What an intelligent reply.

"Kakashi-sensei, does the Wave Country have ninja?" Thus Sakura threw us back into our scheduled dialogue, which I ignored.

Next thing I knew, Kakashi nudged me slightly and jerked his head to a conspicuous puddle. I got the message and nodded only slightly in response. Only a moment later were we both surrounded by chains that sliced towards us. We both did Substitution Jutsu and appeared in the tree tops in time to see what was left. It hurt to see Sasuke's sudden moment of rage, but other than his sudden anger problems, the scene proceeded like it was meant to. Even the moment where Kakashi stepped in was exact. I was assaulted immediately by a frantic Sasuke the moment I stepped down. Rolling my eyes, I returned the hug and even ruffled his hair for good measure.

"Why did you scare me like that for?" he asked angrily, pushing me away suddenly.

"We needed to observe who they were actually after. The Konoha ninja, or Tazuna-san. And wouldn't you know it, for some reason they were out to kill you Tazuna-san," I responded making the end loud enough for th group to hear. Kakashi agreed with me and started asking Tazuna a bunch of questions. "Don't move so much Naruto-kun!" I ordered. "Their claws were laced with poison! We may need to go back to Konoha to take care of that." Then Naruto did something that surprised all of us...well, almost everyone.

He stabbed his hand!

"Why am I so weak?" he asked and continued to rant.

"That was cool and all Naruto but if you lose anymore blood you're going to die,"Kakashi told Naruto who immediately panicked. I went over and joined Kakashi next to Naruto and gave him the wrappings he'd need to take care of Naruto's hand. We watched in amazement as Naruto's hand healed before our eyes and Kakashi gave me a look as if asking if I saw that. To which I just gave a stiff nod.

"Well, it looks like you'll live Naruto!" Kakashi said as he finished wrapping Naruto's hand. "Now, let's continue on our way!"

"Wow, such thick mist," I commented as the boat we were on glided forward.

"We should see the bridge soon. The town's at the edge of the bridge," the rower told us before he continued rowing.

"IT'S HUGE!" Naruto exclaimed when the bridge finally came into view.

"Hey, be quiet! Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in trouble if Gatou finds us," the rower snapped at Naruto instantly shushing him.

"_Sensei," Tazuna began. "I want to talk to you. It's about this mission...You're right, this job is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out that a super dangerous man is after my life."_

"_Dangerous man?" I questioned stepping up next to Kakashi. "Who?"_

"_You've probably heard his name before," Tazuna sighed. "A wealthy shipping magnate...a man named Gatou."_

"_Huh? Gatou... from that Gatou Company? He's said to be of the world's few extremely wealthy people," Kakashi said in surprise, his visible eye wide._

"_Yes...officially he runs a large shipping company...but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninja and gangs to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man."_

"_Sounds like someone I'd like to knock down a few pegs," I commented dryly._ _After all, I wanted to be a cop in my past life, this is the kind of job I would have done._

"_So would a lot of other people, mostly his victims," Tazuna agreed before continuing. "It was about a year ago he set his eyes on the Wave Country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Gatou now has a monopoly in all business traffic in the country. The only thing left he has to fear is the completion of the bridge._

"_Since you're building the bridge you're in the way," I concluded._

"_So those ninjas were hired by Gatou?" Sakura and Sasuke asked together causing Sakura to blush and Sasuke to roll his eyes in a annoyance._

"_But what I don't understand is...if you knew ninjas could be after you, why did you hide that fact when you hired us?" Kakashi asked, summing up the whole situation._

"_Isn't it obvious?" I said stepping in. "With Gatou's monopoly, all of the money is going to him which would cause the country to become extremely poor. They can't afford a B-rank mission," I answered and Tazuna nodded grimly._

"_Well, if you quit the mission now...I will definitely be killed_," _Tazuna said dully. "Don't worry about it! If I die, my cute grand son will just cry for dies!" he acted with a laugh. "Oh yeah, and my daughter will live a sad life hating Konoha ninja forever. But it won't be your fault at all!"_

"_Well, I guess I have no choice. We will protect you at least until you get back to the Wave Country," Kakashi gave in with a sigh._

'_All's going according to plan,' I thought has we journeyed forth._

"Tazuna, it looks like we've avoided detection so far but...just in case we'll be taking the route that has vegetation. It will make us harder to spot," the rower informed Tazuna.

"Thanks."

"Wow...pretty," I commented as we passed trees that were in the middle of the water. I enjoy nature...like a lot! I smiled happily as I let my fingers skim the water's surface. Glancing at Sasuke, I noticed that he was looking over the other side of the boat. So I got some water in my hands and splashed him with it. He glared at me as he used his chakra to make the water evaporate and I pouted. He just smirked back in victory. I wish Father never showed him that trick!

"This is it for me. Good luck," the rower told Tazuna as we disembarked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Tazuna replied with a smile. I waved lightly as he started the boat and motored away. "Ok! Get me home safely," Tazuna said as he turned back to us.

"Yes. Yes," Kakashi said dryly with a wave of his hand as we started walking again. I could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking that this mission was getting tedious so I punched his arm lightly.

"Ease up Kakashi-senpai! We can take whoever gets thrown at us, I promise!" I told him with a smile when he turned towards me. He just blinked at me before sighing as if I just confirmed all of his doubts. "H-hey!" I exclaimed when a kunai almost hit me. Turning, I glared at Naruto who just looked around suspiciously.

"Heh, just a rat..."

"Stop trying to act cool! You almost hit, Naoko-san!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Stop throwing random kunai, Naruto. That's dangerous," Kakashi said forming an embarrassed face. Kakashi pulled back the branches that Naruto's kunai went into to reveal a traumatized bunny. I inconspicuously placed myself closer to Tazuna and started fidgeting with my kunai pouch. Right about now Kakashi will be realizing how the rabbit isn't the right color for spring. And Zabuza will be sizing Kakashi up...which means we need to move...right about...

"Everyone! Get Down!" Kakashi yelled. I threw my self and Tazuna to the ground just as a massive sword whipped above us before lodging itself into a tree. This is it, my first _major_ battle. "Well, well. If it isn't Kirigakure's missing-nin, Zabuza-kun," Kakashi observed. I looked as I helped Tazuna up. A very intimidating man looked down at us. I held Naruto back just in time as he tried to rush forward.

"You should stay back Naruto-kun. He's of a higher level. You should Kakashi-senpai and I take care of this," I ordered.

"Meaning you should let _me alone_ take care of this, Naoko-san," Kakashi ordered right back as he stood in front of us all. "It will be a little tough...unless I do _this._" Kakashi then pulled up his headband revealing his left eye. I glanced worriedly at Sasuke.

"You appear to be the Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry, but the old man is mine," Zabuza commented. Sasuke's face turned to shock as he glanced at me for confirmation. I just gave a stiff nod.

"Protect, Tazuna-san," I told the team as I stepped forward only slightly.

"Fight me," Kakashi said looking up at Zabuza with his Sharingan.

"Ah, I already get to see the famous sharingan. I'm honored," Zabuza commented dryly.

"Sharingan, what the hell is it?" Naruto blew up.

"It is said that some have the same ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of gen, tai, and ninjutsu. The Sharingan is one of the types of pupils that give you this power," Sasuke answered blankly.

"But that's not all," Zabuza interrupted. "What's even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you've seen them. The Bingo Book says that Kakashi is the man who has copied over 1,000 Jutsu...Copy Ninja Kakashi." That's why I truly want the Sharingan. The ability to know thousands of ninjutsu...it just blows my mind and makes my heart ache! I shook my head to get myself back in the game ridding myself of the feeling of jealousy. Noticing the look Sasuke was giving Kakashi, I mouthed that I'd explain later. He just nodded his head obediently. "Now, let's end the talking. I have to kill the old man." The team formed a circle around Tazuna suddenly drawing Zabuza's attention. "But, it appears I have to kill you first, Kakashi." With that he jumped off the tree only to suddenly appear on top of a small lake. Speaking of which, when did that get there? "Kirigakure no Justu." Mist suddenly swamped the are hiding everything from view. I suddenly realized how bad an idea it was to stand in the space between the gang and Kakashi. I couldn't see either group!

"He'll come after me first. He's an expert in silent killing. You don't even notice until you're already dead. You guys be careful," I heard Kakashi's voice and I let go a calming breathe.

"Eight choices," Zabuza's voice crept out of the mist. "Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidney, and heart. Which one should I go after?" His voice hung in the air.

'_Please take care fo Sasuke, Kakashi,' _I thought as I put a sudden though into action. Doton: Dochu Senko (Underground Submarine Voyage)! Suddenly the ground underneath me liquified and I sank underneath its surface. _'Bring it Zabuza!'_

3rd POV-

The Genin gasped as Zabuza suddenly appeared in the middle of their formation, ready to attack. They fell back just as Kakashi stabbed Zabuza in the stomach...only for another Zabuza to appear behind him.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto warned just as the Zabuza Kakashi stabbed turned into a puddle, he was just a water clone! Zabuza's sword swiped right through Kakashi, only for it to turn into water as well.

"Don't move!" Kakashi shouted as his kunai was held up to Zabuza's neck. "It's over!"

"Over?" Zabuza laughed. "You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with you monkey-like imitations. But that was impressive. Copying my Water Clone no Jutsu then having your clone say those words to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched. Nice plan...but."

"I'm also not that easy." Another Zabuza popped up behind Kakashi placing a kunai to his neck shocking Kakashi. Zabuza swiped at Kakashi only for Kakashi to duck. Zabuza quickly readjusted his sword and went to kick Kakashi. Everyone was surprised when a pair of hands burst out of the ground and grabbed the leg giving Kakashi enough time to jump back.

Normal POV—

I quickly latched onto Zabuza's leg and, when I saw Kakashi was safe, I dragged the leg under neath the ground. When I jumped out I let the jutsu go so the ground solidified again, trapping Zabuza again.

"Good job Naoko!" Kakashi praised as I jumped back to his side.

"Hmm, seems like I forgot someone," Zabuza commented as he sent a glare my way.

"Indeed," I replied curtly as I formed hands signs to the Uchiha's signature justu. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Great Fireball no Jutsu)!" A fireball flew from my lips towards Zabuza and surrounded him.

"Woah," I heard Naruto and Sakura breathe faintly. When the fireball dissipated, Kakashi and I were immediately back on the offensive because the only thing left was a bit of evaporation. I remembered that a Water Clone was what ended up kicking Kakashi into the water while the real one held the Water Prison. Suddenly Kakashi was kicked towards the water and I quickly jumped back to stand guard in front of the team.

"Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison)!" Zabuza shouted. Kakashi was suddenly trapped and I muttered a curse. Everything was going according to script...but I still couldn't help but hate losing! "I now have you in my inescapable special prison," Zabuza cackled. He created another Water Clone and it turned its sights to me. "Now then...to take care of the other one."

"Well then...come on!" I goaded. The clone shot a kick at me experimentally and I just danced out of the way before aiming a punch towards its stomach. I was blocked and thrown back a few feet. Well...I see this is going nowhere. Juha Sho (Beast Wave Palm)! I summoned chakra to both of my hands and swiped them causing a powerful wind to slice its way towards Zabuza's clone. Luckily, it was caught unaware and the clone was easily decapitated and turned back into water. Naruto cheered my victory...but it was too soon. I was suddenly hoisted up by neck and brought face to face with another clone.

"Hmm, ninjutsu expert, eh? Well, it looks like you'll never learn another jutsu again, girl," he commented dryly before kicking me towards a random tree. My head knocked against the tree harshly and my vision immediately swam. I only vaguely heard Sasuke shout my name in concern before I blacked out.

...I don't think he had to kick me _that_ hard...meanie.

* * *

**Well...what'd you think? I'm a little dissapointed that I have had no reviews yet so please do so, but no flames please. They aren't necessary to get your point across. There's a broad line between constructive criticism and being a mean person. And I still plan on updating Sunday or Monday. I just couldn't wait to update again so I put this one up early too.**


	4. To Get Stronger

**Woot! Chapter 4! Sorry its a day late, my internet decided to be mean... Dumb internet!**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Ugh...Why did Zabuza have to throw me so hard? That hurt man! ...No, I don't want to wake up just yet! Sleeping feels so nice...

"-ee-chan...Nee-chan! It's time to wake up!" I groaned but opened my heavy eyes anyway. The first thing I saw was Sasuke's worried face as he hanged over me. Smiling I poked his forehead causing him back off slightly.

"Ah, nice to see you're awake," Kakashi's voice said sounding like it came from my left. Sure enough, when I turned my head that way he was laying on a futon not to far from mine and was looking right back at me.

"Ugh...so what happened?" I asked unknowingly spurring Naruto into story telling mode. He explained how he and Sasuke tricked Zabuza into letting Kakashi go, who then 'kicked some major Zabuza a-...uh, butt!' But just as he was about to take Zabuza out, some masked kid killed Zabuza with senbon and poofed away with the body. "Wow, sounds like I missed a lot," I commented and Sasuke just sent a glare my way. I chuckled nervously and noticed that Kakashi had a look of concentration on his face. "What's wrong Kakashi?"

"Huh? ...Well, body erasing teams usually dispose of the body right there," he answered as I remembered where he was going.

"So what?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you see? How did the masked boy dispose of Zabuza's body?" Kakashi continued sitting up slightly.

"How could we know? The masked guy took the body with him."

"Yeah...if he needed proof of his work, he could have just taken the head," Kakashi stated trying to get his point across. "And the weapon he used to kill Zabuza." I could practically see the light bulb that appeared above Sasuke's head when he realized what Kakashi meant.

"No way..."

"Yeah, exactly." But Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna still looked confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asked scratching his head.

"They mean...Zabuza is most likely _alive_," I said stepping into the conversation.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Kakashi-sensei, you checked and said he was dead!"

"Yeah, I did...but that was most likely a momentary death." Kakashi replied to the outbursts. "First he carried away the body of the much heavier Zabuza. Second, he used a weapon that has a low probability of killing. These 2 points indicate that his motive was not to kill Zabuza, but to save him. We can't ignore the possibility."

"Aren't you thinking too much? Hunter-nins are supposed to kill missing-nins," Tazuna argued.

"No, with all the suspicion...we will prepare before its too late. That's a shinobi rule," Kakashi replied. "Plus whether Zabuza is dead or alive, there's no assurances that Gatou hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi." I smiled when I noticed that Naruto was practically shaking from excitement at the idea of being able to fight Zabuza. Sasuke just sighed from embarrassment.

"Sensei, what do you mean preparing before its too late? You can barely move," Sakura pointed causing Kakashi to chuckle softly.

"You guys will receive training," Kakashi replied simply. "But obviously, this is just training until I get better, you won't be able to defeat him without me...or Naoko-san of course," he included sending a smile my way.

"But Sensei, if Zabuza is alive he could attack at anytime, so should we be training?" Sakura continued to protest.

"Well, a person put in a momentary death situation should take a while before the body returns to normal. Giving us plenty of time to prepare, not to mention how beat up he was," I answered.

"So we train until then! Sounds like a lot of fun!" Naruto yelled practically jumping up and down from excitement.

"That's not fun..." We all turned to the new voice and saw a little boy standing in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto shouted bluntly.

"Remind me to teach Naruto the advantages of tact," I mumbled to Sasuke who just nodded.

"Oh! Inari, where were you?" Tazuna yelled suddenly standing up.

"Welcome back, Grandpa," was his response as he walked over to hug Tazuna.

"Inari, say hello to these people. They are the ninjas who protected Grandpa," Tsunami introduced. But Inari just glared at us.

"Mom, they are going to die." I sweatdropped and shivered slightly. The kid was sort of creepy...and I _like_ children.

"What did you say, you little brat!" Naruto shouted, insulted.

"There's no way you can win against Gatou."

"You brat! I'll-"

"Naruto, calm down," I spoke up only to be ignored.

"Hey, listen Inari! I am a super hero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage! I don't know this Gatou guy but he's nothing against me!"

"What are you, stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!" Inari snorted. "If you don't want to die, you should leave." And with that, he walked away.

"Sorry," Tazuna said simply.

* * *

"Okay, we will now start training." We were outside in the nearby forest that Tazuna's house was close to. Kakashi was currently on crutches while I just had bandages around my head and could stand on my own.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"Okay, before that I want to talk to you guys about the shinobi ability called chakra," Kakashi interrupted. Thus They went into the details of chakra that I simply tuned out since I heard the same lecture too many times to count during the Academy days.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked when it was all said and done.

"Tree climbing," Kakashi answered simply.

"Tree climbing?"

"...Uh, yeah."

"What kind of training is that?"

"Well, listen until the end," Kakashi said annoyed. "This isn't normal tree climbing. You'll be climbing without hands."

"Sounds fun!"

"How?"

"Will you demonstrate Naoko-san?" Kakashi asked turning towards me.

"Uh, sure." I walked up to a random tree and focused chakra to my feet. When I got the right amount I walked up the tree until I reached one of the lower branches and stood on the underside of it so I was hanging upside down.

"She climbed vertically without using her hands," Sakura said obviously.

"You understand now? Gather chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb up the tree. This is something you can do once you can use chakra well," Kakashi said waving me down. I jumped off and flipped so I landed on my feet. Sasuke snorted and mumbled something about showing off.

"What was that Sasuke?" I asked cheerfully.

"Uh, nothing?" he said some what nervously.

"That's what I thought."

"Wait a minute! How is learning to climb up a tree going to make us stronger?"

"Listen up! The purpose of this training is to first, teach you how to control chakra. To bring out the proper amount to the proper area. As I said earlier, this is the most important aspect when using jutsu. This can be difficult even for ninja. The amount of chakra needed to climb a tree is small, but must be exact. And it is said that the bottom of your feet is the most difficult area to gather chakra. So basically, if you can learn this, you should be able to master any jutsu, theoretically," Kakashi informed them in a bored tone.

"This can help you learn Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Phoenix Sage Fire Technique), Sasuke," I told him and riffled his hair. He just smirked and nodded.

"The second thing is for you to develop control of chakra properly. Depending on the jutsu, controlling your chakra properly...can be more difficult. And a ninja will usually be gathering his chakra during battle while constantly moving. Those types of situations make controlling chakra even more difficult. That's why, from this tree climbing, you must gain the stamina needed for this proper control. Well, me talking all day won't accomplish anything. This is something you'll have to learn with your bodies." He then took out three kunai and threw them to the feet of each of the Genin. "Use those kunai to mark how high you make it up each tree. Then use that mark as your goal to try to surpass it. You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first. So get some momentum and try running up the tree, got it?"

"This training is nothing for me! I could get it before breakfast!" Naruto said confidently.

"Just pick a tree and climb it, dobe," Sasuke snapped spurring Naruto and Sakura into action. All of them chose a tree and took a moment to concentrate. I walked up to Kakashi as they started trying to climb the trees.

"I bet you Sakura-chan makes it first," I said as we watched.

"Hmm, alright I bet Sasuke. What does the loser have to do?" he asked playing along.

"...Give the other 1000 yen (almost 12 dollars)," I told him after a moment.

"Alright, you're on!" With that we shook hands and just as we let go I heard something that made me smile.

"This is pretty easy!" We looked up and saw Sakura sitting in one of the higher tree branches. Smirking, I turned towards Kakashi.

"That was fast!" I said smiling. Kakashi slapped the money into my awaiting palm with a glare.

"It looks like the one with the best chakra control right now is Sakura," he announced with anime tears once I pocketed the money. Naruto cheered her on while Sasuke just looked away causing Sakura to pout. "Not only does she know a lot about chakra but her control and stamina are pretty good too. As of now Sakura is the closest to becoming Hokage and I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much either," he goaded looking pointedly at me causing Sasuke and myself to glare at him. Sasuke and Naruto had a bit of a stand off before they went back to running up the trees.

"So Kakashi-senpai...do you want me to help you back to the house or will you be okay," I asked turning my attention back to him.

"Hmm, I should be fine. Are you going to stay here and train then?" he questioned.

"If that's alright...there's this new jutsu you see-"

"Ah, say no more. The Hokage said that you liked learning jutsu all the time. Just don't stay out too long, you're still injured after all," he interrupted before turning and walking away.

"Of course." With that, I turned and went to find a good place to train.

* * *

_I can do this! Just a couple more tries before I call it a day._ Breathing in I pictured what I wanted to happen as I formed the jutsu's single hand sign, Tiger. _Go!_

"Katon: Goryuka no Justu (Great Dragon Fire Technique)!" A fire ball the shape of a dragon suddenly flew from my mouth and flew towards the open sky. _Yes! Yes! _The dragon suddenly started to sag though and the fire it was made of seemed to grow weaker. _No! No!_ The fire grew smaller until the dragon vanished all together leaving only smoke behind. Sighing in defeat, I collapsed to the ground. From this vantage point I could tell that it was getting darker. So I stretched my sore body before standing up and making my way back to the house.

_Its taking forever to get this jutsu down,_ I mused as I walked lazily through the forest. When I became a ninja, I immediately felt drawn to ninjutsu since I always dreamed of being able to do them in my past life. I can do things now that I never could have done before! Once I became a Naruto fan I joined Judo, which I was good at and I even apply it when I fight sometimes. Unfortunately my strength is a little lacking so I fall back on ninjutsu when the going gets rough. I fail completely at genjutsu because Father wouldn't teach me it unless I got Sharingan. Needless to say, he never taught me any genjutsu. But I enjoy learning ninjutsu so I'm okay with where I am. Heck, I'm even attempting to learn another B-rank jutsu right now! I never thought about it before, but I must have a large chakra reserve. Definitely not as large as Naruto's, no humans is! But larger than the average Chunin and, according to the Hokage, a few Jounin. Before I could continue with my line of thought, I found that I was at Tazuna's house so I stopped my train of thought and went inside.

"So boring," Sakura mumbled as we sat guard at the bridge. Since she was done with training, she was to join me in protecting Tazuna at the bridge sight. I just chuckled at her.

"You two sure seem bored all by yourselves," Tazuna commented as he walked behind us. "Where's the blond kid and the other one?"

"They're training."

"You don't have to?"

"Since I'm so superior, Kakashi-sensei asked me to protect you," Sakura bragged.

"...Really?" Tazuna asked turning towards me as I sweat dropped.

"Hey Tazuna!" Sakura and I watched as one of the men told Tazuna he was quitting. "If we all lose our lives...what's the point?"

"The point," I stood up suddenly causing attention to move to me. "Is that you are risking everything in hopes that you can make a better life for those who live here. Children, parents, the sick, the poor, and yourself. Yes you are risking your life, sir. But...wouldn't it be great knowing you're risking yourself for the greater good? That's what ninja like myself do everyday. What I'm doing even now! I'm here risking _my _life in hopes that I can keep _your_ life safe...Do you understand now, sir?" There was a moment of silence before the man put his helmet on while grumbling and made a move to get back to work.

"Thank you Uchiha-san. You didn't just save me from losing one worker, but many others who have been thinking the same thing," Tazuna said as he walked over to Sakura and I.

"No problem Tazuna-san. It angers me when people can be so...I don't know. He's not selfish, wanting to save his life. That's human nature, but people just need to be reminded what's worth risking your life for," I told him with a smile. He smiled back and nodded before turning towards the workers on the bridge.

"It's already noon, let's stop for today!" he shouted causing everyone to stop working and get ready to leave. Sakura and I followed Tazuna into town so he could buy some groceries. "I'm supposed to bring home food for lunch." Just then, a young man ran by with a lady running after him calling 'Thief!' I stared after them with a frown. "Here we are," Tazuna said as we stopped in front of a store.

"There's hardly anything here to buy," Sakura whispered as we looked around. "PERVERT!" Sakura suddenly whirled around and kicked a man straight in the face. The man groaned from his place on the floor and I sweat dropped.

"Ma...Sakura, that man was trying to steal your purse," I told her as I walked over to the man.

"B-but-"

"Sir, do you have a family?" I asked as I helped him up. He winced as he held his bloody nose and nodded. "Here." I reached into my pocket and handed him some money. "Buy them some dinner...and don't steal anymore, okay?" I gave him a bright smile as he stared at me in shock.

"O-of course! Thank you!" He bowed and went to go buy some food.

"Why did you do that, Naoko-san?" Sakura asked while Tazuna went to pay.

"Well...if you're nice to someone. Chances are they'll feel the need to do the same. Next thing you know, people all over are doing nice things," I answered her. She took it in with a nod as we walked outside and began heading to Tazuna's house.

"You surprised me earlier," Tazuna told Sakura.

"What's going on in this city?" she asked with concern. Just then a child tugged on Sakura's skirt and held out his hands with a smile. She smiled back and reached into her pocket before placing candy into his hands. He cheered a little and ran off to share with his friends.

"It's been like this since Gatou came," Tazuna answered her question. "All of the adults have lost hope. That's why we need that bridge. A symbol of courage...we need for the people to lose their fear and regain the desire to stand up for themselves. If that bridge can be completed, the city will return to normal," Tazuna continued stubbornly.

* * *

"Wow! This is fun! It's been a long time since we ate with so many people," Tazuna said excitedly. I just nodded before turning back to watch Naruto and Sasuke compete.

"More!" Suddenly they both turned green before throwing up. I twisted my face in distaste and reluctantly pushed my bowl away.

"If you're going to throw up then stop eating!" Sakura shouted.

"No, I must eat."

"Yeah, we have to no matter what. Because we have to become stronger."

"Well then eat, but don't make it a competition," I told them sternly. "You won't get stronger if that food just comes right back up." Sakura got up and looked at a photograph that was on the wall.

"Hey, why do you have a torn photo on the wall?" she asked turning back to look at the family. I knew it was coming but the tactlessness of the question still caused me to face palm.

"It's my husband," Tsunami answered.

"The man called hero of the city," Tazuna continued. Inari got up and quickly left the room.

"Inari!" Slam! "Father! I have told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari!"

"What's wrong with Inari-kun?" Sakura asked with concern

"Inari had a father not related by blood. They were very close, like a real father and son. Inari would laugh back then..." Tazuna choked as a couple of tears leaked from his eyes. "But Inari has changed since the incident with his father." Tazuna then proceeded to explain how Inari's dad became a hero of this city...and died trying to save it. "From that day...Inari changed, Tsunami changed, and so did the city." Naruto suddenly jumped up but tripped before he could go anywhere.

"If you're thinking of training, take the day off. You've released too much chakra, anymore and you could die," Kakashi said to Naruto.

"I'm going to prove it..." Naruto began before standing up all the way. "I'm going to prove that heroes do exist!"

A few days later, Sakura and I were about to leave with Tazuna when he made an observation.

"Naruto didn't come back again last night?"

"He's been climbing trees all alone since your story," Sakura explained with a yawn. "He's very simple. He may have used too much chakra and died by now..."

"I hope he's alright. A child all alone at night in the woods..."Tsunami commented in concern.

"Don't worry. He may not look like it, but he's a true ninja," Kakashi said with a smile.

"Plus Kakashi-senpai and I have been changing every night on who watches over him. Just to make sure he's taking care of himself," I mentioned. Kakashi rolled his eyes at me but didn't actually say anything.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Sasuke said suddenly, standing up.

"Wait a second, Sasuke-chan!" I said walking over to him and handing him a bento. "Give this to Naruto-san, please?" I asked with a smile. He sighed but nodded so I ruffled his hair before letting him leave.

"Why do you think he'll see Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He's not really going for a walk," I explained. "He's going to go train...probably where Naruto-san is so that he can compete with him."

"Oh..."

"What do you think? Look at how high I can climb now!"Naruto shouted from the top of one of the trees as we entered the clearing. Sakura looked up in awe and Kakashi just made a sound of approval. Naruto suddenly slipped.

"Ahh! You idiot! If you fall from that height...!" Sakura screamed. Kakashi glanced at me as if begging me to save Naruto since he was still too weak. But I just smiled and pointed back up at where Naruto was now hanging upside down from the branch with a huge smile on his face.

"Haha! Just kidding!" he shouted causing Sakura to yell at him in anger...but then his feet really did let go! Naruto began to scream, but just then Sasuke grabbed ahold of his ankle and hung upside down from the same branch.

"Sasuke? Yay! Sasuke , you're the best!" Sakura cheered and I just laughed.

* * *

"I wanted to ask you earlier but..." Tazuna began while Kakashi counted his pointer finger only push ups...with Sakura and Tazuna on his back. I sat off to the side wondering how he did it. "Why are you still here when I lied to you about this mission?"

"To abandon your duty is not courageous," Kakashi responded. "Below the courageous, there is nothing. Those are the previous Hokage's words. That is the way of the shinobi. Shinobi don't move because of money alone."

"Ma...Kakashi-senpai...I know this is off topic but." He turned towards me as he sat up. "...How do you do that?" Before he could answer, the front door opened and the two boys of Team 7 entered the house; Naruto leaning on Sasuke.

"Oh, you guys are finally back," Tazuna observed. "What's this? You guys look super dirty and worn out."

"Both of us...made it to the top," Naruto panted with a few laughs.

"All right," Kakashi began. "Starting tomorrow you two will help protect Tazuna-san."

"OK!"

"I'm also worn out from today's bridge work. At any rate the bridge is almost complete," Tazuna remarked with a laugh as Naruto collapsed at the table.

"Naruto-kun, Father, don't over do it okay?" Tsunami ordered. Naruto just fell asleep. I smiled and looked over at where Inari sat only to find that he had begun to cry which woke Naruto.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard? No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gatou's men! No matter what glamorous claims you make or how hard you work! When facing the strong the weak will only end up getting killed!" Inari yelled as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Whatever kid...I'm not like you," was Naruto's simple reply.

"What the hell do you know about me? I'm different from you, you're always clowning around and acting cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!" I knew that did it. Naruto snapped.

"So it's okay for you to pose as the star of the tragedy and cry all day?" Naruto began. "Just keep crying forever you idiot! You sissy!" He stood up.

"Naruto! You've said enough!" Sakura yelled. Inari left and I turned to Kakashi.

"You know more than I do," was all I said as I waved him off. He rolled his eyes but got up to follow Inari anyway. So I lied...that's all I seem to do anyway. I apologized to Tsunami before leaving to go to the room Sakura and I share. Sleep would be necessary since tomorrow's the big day. Plus I'm going to wake up early.

...Tazuna better be thankful!

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter is the big show down! ...Why is Naoko waking up earlier than everyone else? ...Hmmm**


	5. To Find the Answer

**Sorry it took so long to update...I had it all done I just needed to fix grammar things but I'm really lazy so it took forever. Yep, I'm a procrastinator till the end! Please review! I'm on my 5th chapter and still no reviews? That's dumb!**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

"Goodbye! Please take care of Naruto," Kakashi said as we began to leave with Tazuna. They were actually about to let Naruto come when I interjected...it was a pretty close call. Sakura was already outside his door when I caught her. "He's pushed his body to the limit, I don't think he'll be able to move today."

"Ok, let's go!" Tazuna cheered as we left.

"You look really tense, Naoko-san," Sakura observed causing me to look her way.

"Ma...I didn't sleep well last night," I lied as I went over the plan in my head again. I already put th first part into action.

"_You guys should go home," I said as I walked across the bridge to face the workers._

"_Huh...why Ninja-san?" one of them asked._

"_Tazuna realized that you've been working really hard lately and asked me to come out here to tell you guys that you have the day off!" I replied with a smile._

"_Oh, that's nice! Thank you Ninja-san!" They walked away. I couldn't believe it was that easy. I took out some kunai and placed them all over the bridge before using Henge no Jutsu. The kunai turned into replicas of the workers bent over as they hammered away. It wasn't much but with all the fog, it should be enough to fool Zabuza. I never did like the idea of these men dying...just one change won't hurt._

"WHA-WHAT'S THIS?" Tazuna yelled as we got to the bridge and saw the bodies of the workers on the ground, blood here and there. "What happened?" Tazuna asked as he bent down and raised one of the clones I made and transformed as we walked up. After all, kunai couldn't talk.

"A...monster!" he choked out. Mist suddenly poured over the sides of the bridge.

"Here they come!" Kakashi warned. I stood beside Tazuna, just in case.

"Kakashi-sensei this is...his Kirigakure no Justsu (Hidden Mist Technique), right?" Sakura announced.

"Long time no see, Kakashi," a voice called, seemingly from nowhere. "I see you're still with those brats...he's shaking again, poor kid..." We were suddenly surrounded by a bunch of Zabuza's clones.

"I'm shaking...from excitement!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Do it, Sasuke," Kakashi gave the go ahead. Sasuke moved so fast, the next thing we knew the clones were gone and all that was left was water.

"You can't fool me," Sasuke said simply.

"He saw through the water clones. That brat has grown." We look at where the voice came from and saw Zabuza standing with the masked kid, Haku. "It looks like a rival has appeared...eh Haku?"

"It does."

"You were right, Kakashi-senpai...of course," I told him with a smirk.

"The masked one...he's obviously Zabuza's comrade standing right next to him and all," Kakashi observed obviously.

"I'll fight him," Sasuke volunteered. Playing along, I glanced at Kakashi as if I was wandering if I should step up instead but he just shook his head.

"You got to believe in him, Naoko-san," was his answer. I just sighed and nodded. Haku suddenly disappeared only to reappear in front of Sasuke. Thus, their fight began. "Sakura! Step in front of Tazuna-san and don't leave my side. We'll let Sasuke handle him."

"Right!" They stopped for a moment as they bantered. I stiffened when Haku began using one handed signs. He then stomped his foot causing the water to turn into needles.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in worry. Sasuke just concentrated and at the last second...he jumped straight up and avoided the needles. He released a volley of shuriken aimed straight at Haku who had to jump back to avoid them.

"You're pretty slow," Sasuke said as he suddenly appeared behind Haku. He attacked with his kunai but Haku was able to block it. Haku even avoided it when Sasuke used a simple wrist turn to throw the kunai his way. Sasuke drew his leg back and kicked Haku in the chin. "Looks like I have the advantage in speed."

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them brats. Sasuke is Konoha's number 1 rookie. Sakura is the brightest in the village. And the other one is the show-off, hyper-active, number 1 loudest ninja in the village," Kakashi explained with a bit of pride.

"Haku, do you realize? At this rate we'll be driven back," Zabuza said with a sinister chuckle.

"Yeah we can't have that..." Haku stood up and made a hand sign. Water began engulfing Sasuke before turning into ice mirrors.

"Makyo Hyosho (Demonic Ice Mirrors)!" Haku announced as the mirrors completely solidified. Haku then proceeded to walk into one of the mirror.

"Damnit!" Kakashi suddenly made a move to get Sasuke only to get stopped by Zabuza.

"Your opponent is me!" Its strange. I knew what was going to happen, Sasuke will end up being fine...but I still felt worried. I still felt the need to run and help Sasuke. The feeling built up more and more until...my body moved without my consent. I ran and made it past Kakashi, only to be stopped by a Zabuza water clone.

"Is it too much to ask for you to stay put?" it growled. Sasuke suddenly screamed.

"Sasuke!" I yelled and turned back to the clone with a growl. "MOVE!" I heard the commotion going on by Sasuke and turned back that way.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Has finally arrived!" Naruto appeared suddenly in a poof of smoke. "Now hat I'm here everything will be fine! The hero shows up in these situations and instantly kicks the enemy's ass!"

"Damn!" Zabuza suddenly sent a volley of shuriken towards Naruto as Haku did the same with senbon...except the senbon canceled out the shuriken making them drop to the ground. "Haku, what is this?"

"Zabuza-san, these kids...please let me fight them my way," Haku asked.

"...Hmph, fine." Naruto suddenly appeared next to Sasuke and tried his Shadow clones but they only got dispersed.

"For that kid to master a jutsu like that..." I faintly heard Kakashi say.

"Jutsu like that?" Sakura asked.

"A Kekkai Genkai," I answered blankly as I tried to form a plan around the Zabuza clone. "It's a jutsu passed down through your ancestors... in your DNA. Like the Sharingan is an ability, this is the same deal but with a jutsu. Kakashi can't copy it." Haku then explained how if he had to kill us to fulfill his dream, he would. But I wasn't listening, I needed to focus. Kakashi was about to reveal his Sharingan when Zabuza leapt forward. Luckily, Kakashi blocked what Zabuza was aiming for with his hand, so I turned back to the clone. Just then, the real Zabuza filled the air with his mist causing the visibility to go down but I didn't care. I was out to kill if I had to, my brother needed despite what I knew was going to happen. "You're very unlucky, Clone-san," I said casually as I brought my hands together to form one hands sign, Tiger.

"Hmm?" he responded, bored as he brought out a kunai.

"You've given me the inspiration I've needed to get a jutsu I've been working on right...Katon: Goryuka no Justu (Great Dragon Fire Technique)!" A fire dragon suddenly came out of my mouth and was sent directly at the clone. It didn't stand a chance, I mused as it evaporated along with my dragon. I glanced back and saw Kakashi's eyes wide in amazement. I just smirked and rushed forward to find where Sasuke was. But I was too late...just then a howl of misery burst through the air at the same time as a fiery orange chakra surrounded the area I knew Sasuke and Naruto to be. "The Kyuubi..." I breathed. "Kakashi!"

"I know! It's the Kyuubi! The seal must have cracked slightly!" he yelled back. He quickly drew a line of blood down a scroll that he had in his hand. "Zabuza, can you hear me? Neither of us has time to waste..." The scroll wound back up and he caught it as he brought his hands together into a hand sign. "Let's finish this now!"

"Hmph...sounds interesting. What can you do in this situation? Kakashi, show me!" Zabuza's voice taunted from the surrounding mist. While holding the scroll, Kakashi made a few hand signs before smacking the scroll to the ground.

"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Justu)!" Kakashi announced.

"Whatever you do is useless is useless. You can't figure out where I am. But I know exactly where you are..."

"Both of you." His voice suddenly appeared over my shoulder. I gasped as an arm wrapped around my waist and a kunai was placed at my neck. "Now what are you going to do Kakashi? I have the Jutsu girl and you can't see us! What's your plan?" He cackled before a rumbling began to sound underneath us. "Huh? ...GAH!" I was thrown as dogs started appearing from underground and latching themselves to Zabuza, keeping him in place.

"If eyes and ears don't work..." I faintly heard Kakashi say. "Use your nose." A hand helped me to my feet and I sneered as I brushed invisible dirt off. "You alright?"

"Perfect," I grunted. He just smiled.

"This summoning is specifically for tracking down an opponent. The reason I purposely let my blood spill twice for this...your weapons are soaked with my scent." Kakashi explained. "These are my cute nin dogs. You are the one trapped in _my_ justu. The mist has cleared, your future is death." Kakashi finished ominously.

"My future is death? I'm sick of your bullshit," Zabuza snorted.

"Don't be foolish. There's nothing you can do in this situation. Your death is certain. You went too far." Kakashi suddenly formed three hand signs and the sound of chirping birds filled the air. "Chidori!" The chakra crackled and became visible as it surrounded his hand. "You are too dangerous. Tazuna-san, who you're trying to kill, is this country's 'courage'. The bridge he seeks to build is the country's 'hope'. Your ambition sacrifices many people. That's not what a shinobi should do."

"I don't give a damn! I fight for my own ideals...and that shall continue!"

"I'll ask once more," Kakashi said gravely. "Surrender!" Zabuza's answer was silence. "Very well..." Kakashi started moving forward. Haku appeared out of nowhere in front of Zabuza causing Kakashi eyes to widen. And time seemed to stop.

_Will you let them die? _A voice seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

**Well...yes. Its how its supposed to happen**. I answered but my lips didn't move.

_Who says?_

**The maker of Naruto?**

_Is he really though?_

**...What do you mean?**

_You are here aren't you? But you weren't there when you read the happenings...So, is this what's supposed to happen? Look inside._ And I did...what I found was strange.

The pain was worse than what I had expected.

"Naoko-san?" Time had started without me realizing. I found Zabuza and Haku on the ground where I had pushed them. A pain filled my right arm and I noticed that Kakashi's hand had grazed it enough to cause a deep slice to appear on my bicep. I glanced at Kakashi and saw his stunned face covered in my blood. "Why?"

"I-I...looked inside. They were there," I answered. I looked down at them again and saw that Haku was unconscious, he must have hit his head. Zabuza was just looking up at me in amazement but he didn't move, he couldn't move. The dogs left him with a good deal of damage.

"Your arm..."

"It will be fine," I grunted and held the slice with my left hand. "Zabuza-san...Haku risked his life to save yours. I just happened to decide you both were worth saving. What do you say?"

"Wha-"

"What do you say?" I yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke! He-he's..." Naruto came out of the mist. Sakura gasped and with Tazuna in two, they ran to where they could find a seemingly dead Sasuke. The thought made me grimace but I stayed where I was as I waited for Zabuza's answer.

"Haku...served his purpose," Zabuza answered blankly. The wording of his answer was strange, then I realized he must think Haku died. He did hit his head hard it appeared...but I could tell he was alive. Zabuza had hardly looked his way.

"What purpose was that?" I asked.

"Zabuza," a voice called from the other end of the bridge called before Zabuza could answer. We looked that way to see Gatou with an army of samurai behind him.

"Gatou...why are you here?"

"The plan has changed, well actually I planned this from the beginning," Gatou said ominously. "I'm going to have you killed here. I never planned on paying you. Hiring a ninja from a village is expensive and they may betray me. A missing-nin is easy to take care of afterwards. I have the ninjas battle each other and once they're weakened, I kill them off with numbers. It doesn't cost anything, good plan don't you think?" Bile started to crawl up my throat at the thought of how disgusting this man-no, monster was. "The Devil of Kirigakure? What a joke! You're just a cute little Devil Baby. We can kill you easily now!"

"Kakashi, I'm sorry. This fight is over. Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna, I have no reason to fight," Zabuza said blankly.

"Oh yeah," Gatou said as he started walking over to Haku, who had been thrown farther than Zabuza since he was lighter and was now closer to Gatou than the rest of us. "I owe this one for breaking my arm." He then kicked Haku in the stomach causing him to roll closer to us. I glanced worridly at his chest but he was still breathing so I turned my attention back to Gatou.

"What are you doing? You bastard!" Naruto made a move to run towards Gatou but Kakashi held him back. "Say something too! Weren't you friends?" Naruto yelled at Zabuza.

"Shut up, kid. Haku is already dead."

"Don't you feel anything at all?"

"As I was used by Gatou, I used Haku. He was just my tool. I have no regrets," he said looking my way so I knew that was what he was going to say earlier. Naruto ran at Zabuza while bringing his fist back to punch him.

"Stop! Naruto, we aren't fighting him anymore!"

"He..He really loved you!" Naruto said pointing at Haku. "Do you really feel nothing at all?"

"Kid..." Zabuza used all of his strength to stand up. "You don't need to say anymore..." Tears fell down his face and he gave us a look of utter despair. "It pained him to fight you guys. Haku fought not only for me, but for you too. He was too kind." He used his teeth to tear through the wrappings around his face since he couldn't move his arms. "Kid, let me borrow your kunai." Naruto threw his kunai but I caught it in my left hand before Zabuza could.

"Allow me Zabuza-san," I said before Zabuza could argue. "I hate men like Gatou the most." This cause Gatou to step back a few steps in fear. "Oh...and by the way. Haku-kun is still alive. I'll heal him and you when I'm done." Zabuza's eyes widened as I stepped towards the army.

"That's enough! Kill them!" Gatou ordered as he ran back so he was submerged in the middle of his army.

"Sure thing!" they yelled as they readied their weapons. "One injured ninja against all of us! You think you can win?" I threw the kunai so it was in front of the army, a simple string was attached to the kunai and the other end was in my teeth. My right arm complained as I made hand signs but I ignored the pain. Flames created by Katon: Ryuuka no Justu (Dragon Fire Technique) traveled down the string causing the army to panic. I then did more hand signs that liquified the ground allowing me to submerge myself in it. I knew that I couldn't take on that army like Zabuza could, but I can bypass them. The next thing they knew, Gatou was dead. My hand let go of his neck causing his corpse to fall to the ground limply. The army just stood still from shock as I concentrated chakra to my feet and jumped back to Haku's side, Zabuza was already there.

"You guys killed our meal ticket!" the army yelled once they returned from their sudden shock. "We're going to pillage this city! And take anything of value! Let's begin!" They rushed forward.

"This is bad," Kakashi said, exhaustion evident in his voice. An arrow came out of nowhere and landed at the feet of the army. Everyone glanced back behind us and there stood the whole city, armed with anything they had.

"If you come any further onto our island, the citizens of this country will stop you!" Inari yelled from the front of the mob, armed with a crossbow.

"Inari!"

"A hero shows up at the last second, right?"

"Ok, I can help out!" Naruto formed a few more Shadow clones. Kakashi and I glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A combination of Naoko and Kakashi clones filled the empty places.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" the army yelled in surprise and fear.

"You want some of this?" Inari yelled.

"Let's get outta here!" Thewhole army ran back to the boat they used to get here in fear.

"We did it!" the city cheered. Kakashi walked over to where Zabuza, Haku, and I were.

"It looks like its over," Zabuza commented.

"Yes." I smiled and kneeled down next to Haku.

"I don't know a lot about Medical Justu," I mentioned as my hands glowed from green chakra. "So Haku will still have to have time to heal. But I know enough to wake him up and to heal the majority of both of your wounds." With that I placed my hand on Haku's head and healed the concussion he had gained when he hit his head. Slowly his eyes widened and the first thing he saw was a relieved Zabuza.

"Welcome back...Haku."

"Zabuza-sama." I smiled as Haku reached out and grabbed Zabuza's pants. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Naoko-san here saved us, Haku," Zabuza told him glancing at me.

"You have my thanks Naoko-san," Haku said as tears of joy pricked his eyes.

"I'm happy to have been of service, Haku-kun," I responded. "I'll heal you enough to get you by until morning Zabuza-san. But then I have to sleep so I can heal you both as much as I can with more chakra."

"Naruto! Sasuke's alright!" We looked at where Sakura was cheering and Sasuke was wobbling towards us. I had forgotten about him for a moment, but now it was rushing back. Sasuke almost died. For that moment, I wasn't Samantha Wilson...I was Naoko Uchiha. I jumped to my feet and tackled my brother as I began to cry.

"Sasuke! Sasuke...Sasuke!" I continued to sob his name as a mantra and he just hugged me back. "I thought-you were-and I was-WAH!"

"So, what are you and Haku going to do now, Zabuza," Kakashi asked the missing-nin causing me to quiet down so I could hear.

"I...I really don't know. After we heal, I guess we'll go back to being missing-nin with hunter-nins constantly chasing us."

"Come with us!" I piped up, sobs starting to die down.

"Wha-!"

"You heard me! Come back to Konoha!"

"Is that even possible Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Only two things can happen so a missing-nin is no longer a missing-nin," he started. "They die...or they become ninja at a village that's either an ally of the ninja's original village or the village's have nothing to do with each other. And since Kirigakure and Konoha don't really communicate, Konoha would be an option for these two."

"What do you say?" I asked, a stubborn look was etched on my face as I continued to clutch Sasuke.

"...Hmph. You drive a hard bargain Naoko-san. If Haku's okay with it, I am," Zabuza said looking at Haku. Haku's face lit up brightly before nodding his consent.

"Yay! This rocks! A true happy ending!" Naruto exclaimed. It hit me then.

What have I done?


End file.
